Steven Universe: A New Chapter
by Gembounty14
Summary: ( READ "AWAKENING" BEFORE THIS) Steven now is starting to unlock his abilities as a gem and now that the new comers are there, it's going to be an awesome and of coarse weird and magical adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody this is the first chapter in my story. I do not own anything related to Steven Universe. It is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. This story continues from my previous story " The Awakening".**

 **We start out in front of Steven's house where we see him training with the other gems. (Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.)**

Steven looks like he is fighting Amethyst and he has his shield out blocking her whips. Then Steven threw his shield at her. She managed to dodge, but Steven lunged forward with his new speed and was about to grab her, but she quickly moved and grapped his arms and flipped him onto the ground. Then she looked down at him and said,

" Nice try little man, but you still can't beat this."

" Aahh man, I was so close that time." Steven said.

" You are getting better." Garnet said

"Yes your skills are improving quickly." Pearl added, which made Steven a little happier.

" Yeah, that was pretty cool." the Gems and Steven looked over and see Trona looking at them. Then she said, " Sorry if I'm interrupting."

" No, it's fine." Steven said. Steven was more than happy to except the new comers, but even after a month the Crystal Gems were still weary about trusting them.

Trona then said, " Why are you guys training out here?"

" What do you mean?" Steven said.

Then Trona had a grin on her face and said, " I'll show you what I mean."

Then she grapped Steven's hand and started dragging him towards the new comers ship with the Crystal Gems following. The new comers had made a giant hole in one of the cliffs to put their ship in as a way not to draw any attention. They also re-painted the ship the color as the rocks in the area to help it blend in.

Trona then put her hand on this hand indent in the ship and then the door opened. Then she and Steven entered the ship with the Crystal Gems closely behind. They entered and were walking down a long green hallway when they first came to a small room with the four other new comers sitting and looking at panels. Then Trona said,

" Hey guys."

"Hello Trona." Dolomite said and then he saw the others and said, " And hello Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. What are you doing here."

" I was wondering if I could..." She was interrupted by a loud laughter coming from Adamite who looks like he is watching a hologram. Then he said, " Man, these humans did something right, when they invented television."

He the got a smack on the back of the head from Zo. Then Dolomite said, " How about you stop sitting there and help a little."

Adamite thought for a moment and then said, " Nah, I'm good."

Then he started spinning around on his chair like it was a toy, but Dolomite then grapped the chair and spun the chair at super speed causing Adamite to go flying off and straight into the wall. He then got up and tackled Dolomite and the two began to struggle on the ground for a bit and then start swinging at each other and then Steven said,

" Guys, stop it..." But he was interrupted by Trona saying, " Don't worry about it, Steven."

Steven and the Crystal Gems were surprised by this and Steven said, " What do you mean?"

" Those to fight like that all the time." Trona said. Steven was even more confused.

" But isn't that bad."

" Nope, Just wait and see."

The gems were still confused and then we see Dolomite and Adamite still fighting and then Tanzanite appears out of nowhere behind them and hits them, sending them both flying to opposite ends of the room on their faces. Then Tanzanite says, " Are you to good now?"

They both said, "Yes."

Then Tanzaniteite walked over and said, " Good. Now what were you saying Trona."

" Oh yeah." She said remembering what they were there for. " I was wondering if we could show them our training bay."

The new comers all perked up and looked at Trona then Tanzanite said, " Well, ... I guess we could, but only if they want to."

The Crystal Gems nodded and then the new comers stood up and brought the gems to a door. Then the three new comers gems glowed and the doors opened and revealed a very large green room, that had nothing inside.

The gems were once again confused and Amethyst asked, " Um, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see in a second." Trona said with a large grin on her face. Then Tanzanite said, " Zo begin sequence A 23."

" Yes sire." we here Zo respond over a speaker. Then the room starts glowing and the all of a sudden the gems appeared to be in the middle of a rocky area with a clear blue sky.

" What!?" the gems all said. Then Dolomite said, " Welcome to our ships training area. It is a room that through some of our most advanced technology it appears you are in a real place."

" Wow!" Both Steven and Amythest said. Even Garnet and Pearl were amazed by this. Then Tanzanite said, " Now, since you guys are just starting at this we will give you something easy."

" You're goin' make them fight Dolomite." Adamite said mocking Dolomite, who delivered a smack to the back of Adamite's head.

" Ow" he said. Tanzanite then continued and said,

" Zo. Send the programs in, level one."

" Programs?" Steven asked then all of a sudden they surronded by what appeared just to be people in yellow morph suits with black strips.

The Gems were surprised by this and immedtly pulled out their weapons, but before they could attack Adamite said,

" Whoa dudes, chill-ax."

" But there are intruders in your ship." Garnet said. Then Dolomite said,

" Actually, these are what we call 'programs'. They are computer generated enemies designed to test the skills of the gems who use the training area."

Then the programs pull out swords. Then the new comers pulled out their weapons.

" You guys ready?" Adamite asked. Then the programs charged at the gems.

Of coarse the gems pulled Steven behind them. While the new comers charged in all blades. Tanzanite was stabbing the programs left and right. Adamite was knocking them all away with his nun-chucks. Dolomite was slashing threw them and Trona had just pulled out two yellowish gray dagger looking things, then she pulled it and now she had two fans with blades at the ends and a picture of her gem in the center. Now she started swiping at all the programs that went after her.

The Crystal Gems appeared to be having more trouble dealing with the programs. Garnet was trying to punch them, but the programs were fast and just kept jumping out of the way and hitting her every chance they got. Amethyst tried to whip them, but the programs caught her whips and she started to get kicked and punched from behind. Pearl swings with her spear was met with an empty space and punches and kicks.

Steven was using his shield to block the program's attacks. Then one got behind him and hit him into a rocky wall. Then their was a large crack going up the rock because his shield hit the wall hard. Then a large chunk of rock fell right down, but Steven couldn't get away in time and the others weren't close enough to help him either and the rock fell on him.

The Crystal Gems all screamed, " STEVEN!"

Then we see the rock and Steven walks right through it. The gems were all confused except the new comers who just kept fighting. Then a green floor panel came under Steven and he was lifted into the air.

Pearl said, " Um, what just happened?"

" Stop it Zo." Dolomite said then all of the programs froze where they were. Then the new comers turned towards the gems and Dolomite said,

" You see in our training area you can train and fight as much as with low risk of injury because the computer can predict exactly when a weapon or anything deadly makes contact and prevents you from actually getting hurt. Then it brings you up there until the others 'fake' die or the simulation is over."

" All right Zo, restart the simulation." Tanzanite said. Then the programs unfroze and started their attack again. It took awhile until the simulation it ended up with Steven and Amethyst being fake killed, Garnet and Pearl looking like they're really tired, and the new comers looked just fine.

Adamite looked at Garnet and Pearl and said, " Was that tough for you guys?"

Garnet and Pearl looked angery at him because they understood he was mocking them.

"Adamite, you have to understand that they were unfamiliar with our type of training. It's understandably for them to be caught off guard by the programs." Dolomite said.

Amethyst and Steven came floating down from where they were watching the fight.

" Yeah, I guess you're right." Adamite said.

" So do you guys wanna go another round?" Tanzanite asked.

" No, I think we're good." Pearl said.

" Okay." Tanzanite said.

" Wow, this place is so cool." Steven said.

" You are correct, Steven." Trona said, then she got another grin on her face and said, " Hey do you guys want a tour of the ship?"

" Yeah!" Steven said.

The new comers looked at each other and then Tanzanite said, " Well, I guess they could." he said a little uneasily.

They all then left the training area. Then Tanzanite said, " Okay you've already seen the basic areas of the ship. Now it's time we showed you the rest."

Then he turned back towards the door and his gem glowed and the door re-opened and this time we see some sort of room filled with floating hologram screens.

" This is our communications room." Dolomite said. Steven was about to walk in, but then the new comers closed the door. Before Steven could ask why the new comers opened up another room. Filled with a bunch of boxes.

" This is our storage area where we keep stuff like extra parts to the ship. Though most of this stuff was damaged when we landed." Dolomite said.

Then they closed the door. Then they re-opened the door and this time it was a room filled with floating screens and machines.

" This is the maintenance room, where we keep up to date on how our machines are doing." Tanzanite said.

" It's also where we recharge Zo." Adamite said and then they looked over and saw Zo walk over to a large plug and put it in the back of his head.

" All right well that's pretty much it." Adamite said. Then they closed the door.

" Wait, you forgot to show them our rooms." Trona said.

Dolomite then said, " I don't think it really matters."

" Yeah it does. I wanna see." Steven said with excitement in his eyes.

" All right, we were heading to our rooms anyway." Tanzanite said. Then Adamite stepped forward and his gem glowed and the door opened to see that his room was huge and literally filled with mountains of stuff.

Everyone walked in while Steven and Amethyst ran in.

" Wow, this is amazing." Steven said.

" Yeah, you got a lot of good junk in here." Amethyst said.

" Hey, this isn't junk. I like to call it 'exotic treasures'." Adamite said while jumping on a tower of junk..

" I prefer to call it trash." Dolomite said as he pushed some of the junk out of his way. " This is just a bunch of junk you took from every planet we land on."

" Whatever man. If I think it's cool and no one wants it, then I take it." Adamite said.

" The reason no one wants it is it's a bunch of junk." Dolomite said.

"Hey, it's his room you should let him do what he wants." Amethyst said joining him on top.

"Thank you." Adamite said happy some one finally agrees with him.

" Hey Adamite, Amethyst keeps a lot of junk in her room to." Steven said, " You guys have something in common." He said excitedly.

Then Tazanite walked over and said " Okay, time to go. You coming." he said to Adamite and Amethyst.

They looked at each other and then Amethyst said, " Nah, I think we're good."

" All right then." Dolomite said, then him and the others left. Then they closed the door and Dolomite' gem glowed and he opened the door and this time they entered what appeared to be a gigantic library.

" Woah." Steven said. " What is this place?"

" This is my room." Dolomite said while walking. " While Adamite collects his trinkets of junk. I collect trinkets of knowledge. I have collected books and other some such things from planets across the universe."

" This is very impressive." Pearl said. " Do you have anything written by someone on Homeworld?"

" Yeah sure." Dolomite said. Then he pulled out a book and handed it to Pearl. She then opened it and began reading.

" Okay, I think that's enough why don't we head to Tanzanite's room." Trona said. Tanzanite, Garnet, Steven, and Trona then left leaving Pearl and Dolomite reading. Tanzanite opened the door with his gem and they entered and they see a room that has almost nothing in it just a small mat, a shelves with all sorts of weapons and other things, a small wooden looking training dummy, and the only thing different in his room was it had a big tree with blue bark and green leaves with glowing orbs attached to some of the branches.

Of coarse Steven was amazed and said, " WOW! It's amazing."

" It's nothing really, Steven." Tanzanite said. Garnet then walked over to shelf and started looking at the weapons.

" Where did you get these?" Garnet asked, picking up a spear from the shelf.

" Oh, those. I took them from some of the greatest opponents I've faced. Just some keep sakes." Tanzanite said, " And some of that is thousands of years old so,..."

He stopped when he saw Steven trying to reach for one and he appeared out of no where behind him and grapped his hand.

"Try to be careful with them." Tanzanite let go of Steven's hand and Steven backed up a little. Garnet then put back the spear. then she walked over to the tree and started looking at the glowing orbs on it. Steven joined her then he asked,

" What is this?"

" That is a tree from sector 8857, on the planet Tarom. I got a seed and planted here."

" Wow, all your rooms are so cool." Steven said.

" You should check out my room, Steven." Trona said.

" Okay."

Then he and Trona ran out of Tanzanite's room.

" Aren't you going to go with him?" Tanzanite asked Garnet.

" No, I think he'll be fine." Garnet responded.

Then we leave them and now we see Steven and Trona in a yellowish gray room as big as Steven's whole house. It had five rows a bigger versions of Trona's gem a long the wall. She also had a few rows of shelves in the walls and they had just a few books, weird looking objects and just a few other weapons and on the walls was a few different pictures of her and the others. Trona actually had a bed with a yellowish gray blanket on top that she was jumping on.

" Cool room." Steven said.

" Thanks."

" But I have a question."

" Go ahead."

" Why exactly do you have a bed? I thought gems don't need sleep. "

" We don't. I just like to lay down once and a while and relax." She said while she stopped jumping."

" Oh, I think I get it. It was really cool of you guys to give us a tour of your ship."

" It was no problem."

" How about I return the favor?"

" What?"

" I can give you and the others a tour of Beach City!"

" Umm ... I'm not so sure about this"

" Don't worry. It will be fun."

Steven then grapped her hand and started to drag her out of her room.

 **Okay everyone I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter in my new story.**


	2. Beach City Tour

**Okay everyone, I do not own anything relating to Steven Universe. It is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. This is when Steven and the Crystal Gems decide to give the new comers a tour of Beach City. By the way I am going to keep referring to to Tanzanite, Adamite, Dolomite, Trona, and Zo as the new comers because they are the Crystal Gems, so it is just a way for me to separate them from Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.**

 **The Crystal Gems and Steven are walking down the Broad walk and they stop at the Big Doughnut. .**

Steven says, " All right guys welcome to the..." He and the others turned to see the new comers weren't following them. " Guys where are you?"

" We're up here." we hear Trona says. Then they look up and see on top of the Big Doughnut all the new comers standing on top of the Big Doughnut.

"Umm,... what are you doing up there?" Amethyst asked.

Then Dolomite said, " Well you see, gems sort of ... have a bad reputation around the universe. Lots of species become scared because they think we come to their planet to set up a Kindergarten, so we find most people treat us better when they don't know we're there."

" You don't have to do that here." Garnet said. Then Pearl said,

" The humans don't know about what the Home World gems are doing..."

" Wait, wait, wait ... Don't say that." Adamite interrupted her.

" Don't say, what?" Steven asked.

"He means, don't say, 'what the _H_ _ome World gems_ are doing'! We're from Home world too. That doesn't mean we go around building machines to suck the life out of planets. Okay!" Dolomite angrily said.

The gems and Steven were starting to get confused and a little nervous. Steven decided to change the topic and said, "Why don't you guys come down here, so we can go inside."

The new comers jumped down from the roof and all of them entered the Big Doughnut. They walked in to see Lars sleeping at the table and Sadie standing at the counter.

" Hey Steven, who are your new friends?" Sadie asked.

" These are new Crystal Gems from space." Steven said. Then he started to gesture to them one at a time. " This is Tanzanite, ..."

" Hello." Tanzanite said.

"Dolomite,..."

"Greetings." Dolomite said.

"Adamite,..."

"What up?" Adamite said.

"Trona,..."

" Hey."

"...and Zo."

" Hello." Zo said.

" Nice to meet you." Sadie said.

The new comers then looked at Lars and Tanzanite said, " What is the human doing?"

" He's sleeping. " Steven said, " Haven't you ever seen some one sleeping before."

" Well no." Dolomite said, " Gems don't need this thing called, 'sleep' and we focus on keeping out of sight so much. We don't really pay any attention to stuff like that."

" Well most of the time when you come here you are going to see him sleeping." Sadie said. " Can I get you anything Steven?"

" Yeah sure. I'll take five chocolate doughnuts." Steven said. Then Sadie grapped a bag and started to put the doughnuts inside.

" Doughnuts?" Tanzanite questioned.

" Oh yeah! I guess you guys wouldn't know what a doughnut is either." Steven said rubbing the back of his head. " They are basically circular foods that are very sweet."

The new comers were still a little confused. " All right, but what do you do with them?" Adamite asked.

" You eat them." Steven said.

Dolomite looked a little worried, but Trona, Adamite, and Tanzanite looked okay. Then Dolomite said, " Umm, Steven we don't need to eat."

" Yeah I know, but ... can you guys please try it." Steven begged. The new comers were a little unsure, but then Amethyst said, " Wait, I thought you guys were ordered to do whatever Steven says."

The Dolomite became even more nervous and then Tanzanite saw this and said, " We know, but ... this is technically not an order."

" Well now it is!" Steven said with a wide smile on his face as Sadie handed him the doughnuts. Then Steven handed Amethyst a doughnut and the new comers, except for Zo, a doughnut. The new comers then each took a bite of their doughnuts. Trona and Adamite had smiles on their faces while Dolomite looked like he was about to throw up and then he ran out of the Big Doughnut. Tanzanite just stood their eating it with no expression on his face.

" Does Dolomite not like doughnuts?" Steven asked.

" Well, no. He just doesn't like to eat in general." Trona said.

" Hey, that sounds like Pearl." Steven said. Dolomite then walked back inside.

" All right. I think it's time we head to our next stop." Steven said.

They then left the Big Doughnut and continued to walk down the Broad walk and Steven began to point at other buildings.

" All right, that is Fish Stew Pizza, that is the Fryman shop, that's the Funland Arcade and over there is Funland."

" So, you basically just go to one of these places everyday." Dolomite said.

" Well, yeah! But sometimes Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl let me go on missions." Steven said.

All the new comers perked up when Steven said this.

" MISSIONS!?" They all said in unison.

" Yeah! The gems go on missions all the time." Steven said.

" What kind of missions?" Trona asked.

" They are usual all different every time, but Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl usual say it's to dangerous for me to go. " Steven said.

" Oh, that's kind of like me. Tanzanite, Dolomite, and Adamite say 'I need more training'." Trona said

Then Adamite said, " Which I think is stupid. She's has been training with us for like 60 years."

" No she hasn't! She's not even that old." Dolomite said.

" Whatever man. We don't have a star to revolve around to keep track of time." Adamite said.

Pearl interrupted their argument and asked, " How long have you known Trona?"

" Well, that's kind of difficult to answer because we have been traveling all around and time moves differently in places, so we can't always keep track of time." Tanzanite said.

" Hold on an Earth second." Zo said. " Just give me some time and I can find your answer."

Then an holographic screen came out of his eyes and he began pressing buttons on it.

" Let's see add the number of stars we passed... add how times how long we spent on a planet..." Zo said, "divided by number of revolutions and rotations on each planet."

He then made his hologram screen disappear and then said, " We found her about 11 and a half Earth years ago."

" Yeah and I was made just like a few months before they came. " Trona added.

" So, your like 12 years old." Steven said.

Then Pearl said, " Steven, we already told you that gems don't age."

" Yeah, I know." Steven said.

" So, do you have anything else you what to show us Steven?" Tanzanite said.

" Oh, ... yeah. I wanted you guys to meet my Dad, come on." Steven said. The Crystal Gems then had worried looks on their faces. Then Pearl said,

" Umm Steven, I'm not sure if..." Steven interrupted her and said,

" Don't worry. It will be fine."

The Crystal Gems and the new comers then headed to Greg's car wash. Steven ran a head and made it to the car wash before the others. He found his dad sitting in a folding chair outside the car wash.

" Hey Dad!" Steven said. Greg stood up and said,

" Hey, Ste-ball. How are you?"

" I'm good, but there are a few people I want you to meet."

Then the Crystal Gems came followed by the new comers. Greg was a little confused and said,

" Hello?" Now he tried just to whisper to Steven, " Steven. Who are these new guys?"

" Those are our new gem friends from space." Steven said. Which made Greg tense up.

" Umm, Steven. I don't think..."

" Don't worry Dad. They're Crystal Gems just like us."

" Well, okay. If you say so." Then Greg said, " Hello." to the new comers and then Dolomite said, " Hello, one called 'Dad'. "

The Crystal Gems and Greg were confused by this and then Pearl said, " Excuse me, but this human's name isn't 'Dad'."

" But, that's what Steven was calling him." Adamite said.

" Yeah. That's because that's Steven's dad." Amethyst said.

" What's this thing you call 'Dad'?" Dolomite said.

" Well, umm, a dad is a parent." Steven said.

" Ohh, you mean he was one half of the biological process of reproduction." Dolomite said.

" What?" Steven said.

" Don't worry about it." Tanzanite said. " So what's your name one who is Steven's Dad?"

" My names Greg."

" I'm Adamite."

" I'm Tanzanite."

" I'm Dolomite."

" And I'm Trona and this is Zo." She said pointing to Zo.

" Okay." Greg said nervously, " Well it was nice meeting you, but I got to go... do some... stuff."

Then Greg walked back inside the car wash.

" He seemed nice." Trona said.

" Yeah. He is. " Steven said.

" So is their any thing else you want to show us." Tanzanite said.

" No not really, but how about we head back to my house." Steven said.

" Okay, sounds good." Tanzanite said. Then they all started making their way back to Steven's house.

 **Okay I hope you all enjoyed this and sorry if it felt like I wrapped up this chapter a little to quickly.**


	3. Temple Adventure

**This is the third chapter to my story. I do not own anything relating to Steven Universe. It is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. In this chapter, Steven manages to get the new comers and the Crystal Gems to work together to find 'the slinkier' inside the temple. By the way I'm not sure what to call the sound of the slinkier so I'm just gone say it's the growl of the slinkier.**

Steven was sitting at the table in front of the couch with all the new comers sitting around him playing 'kitchen calamity', but Zo was sitting at the counter reading the instruction manual for the game.

" Looks like all you lost another turn." Steven said.

" What!? Aagh, this game is stupid. " Adamite said.

" Oh come on Dolomite. It's not that bad." Trona said.

" I disagree. These rules are very illogical." Zo said.

" If humans are going to invent a game. They should at least invent one that makes some sense." Dolomite said.

" Guys, it's not that big of a deal." Tanzanite said.

" Ya, I mean you guys are just mad because me and Steven are beating you." Trona said mocking them.

" All right Trona. The gloves are coming off now." Adamite said. Just as they were about to start playing again, the temple door opened and Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst walked out looking a little frustrated.

" Hey guys!" Steven said.

" Hey Steven." Pearl said glumly. Steven noticed this and said,

" Guys. Is everything all right?"

" Yes Steven. We've just been looking through the temple trying to find 'the slinkier', but we've had no luck." Garnet said.

Steven then got an idea and said,

" Well, you know, if you wanna find something it always helps to have help."

" What?" Amethyst said.

" You should Trona, Tanzanite, Dolomite, Adamite, and Zo help you look." Steven said. The Crystal Gems looked surprised and a little nervous at Steven's proposal.

Pearl then said, " Steven, I'm not so sure..."

" Steven's right" Garnet said interrupting her. That made everyone jump up in surprise.

" But Garnet..." Garnet stopped her before she could finish.

" We have no idea where it is and it would help for them to look to."

" Well, I guess that settles it." Tanzanite said getting up and walking towards the temple door with the other new comers following him.

" As long as we don't have to play that dumb game anymore." Adamite groaned as they all went to the door.

Zo was about to follow, but then he made a buzz sound and said,

" I'm sorry. I can not join you at this moment. I must go recharge." Then he left the house and headed towards the space ship.

Then they all walked through the temple door, leading to Amethyst's room.

They began just walking around Amethyst's room.

" We've already looked around here. What else is their to find." Amethyst said.

" Amethyst's right. We should..." Pearl was interrupted by Tanzanite saying and stepping in front of them,

" Give me a second."

Then he stood there and closed his eyes. Then his gem started glowing and he moved his hand over his gem and a blue aura came out of his gem and went around his hand and then he waved his hand in front of him and then the aura spread in front of him. Then we look through the aura and see traces of glowing spots. Then the aura disappears and Tanzanite says,

" This way."

Then he and the new comers began walking ahead. Then Steven ran up and asked,

" What was that?"

" What was what?" Adamite asked.

" That thing that Tanzanite did back there."

They then came to a pile of junk that Tanzanite lifted it up and revealed a tunnel.

" That was one of my abilities. I can summon a special aura that allows me to track the energy signatures left by gems."

" WOW!" Steven said amazed as they jumped down the hole." That's so cool."

The Crystal Gems looked a little angry. Then they caught up with them and Pearl said, " Yes, it sounds like a pretty handy ability."

" And when were you planing on telling us about it." Garnet asked.

" Why does it matter?" Dolomite asked

" It matters because if we are going to be a team, we need to know everything you can do." Garnet said. The new comers could see she was getting angry and then Adamite said,

" Well, we're telling you some of what we can do now."

" She means _everything_ you guys can do." Amethyst said.

" We've told you as much as you told us about you." Dolomite said.

" Yeah, whatever we've seen you do." Adamite added

" Well, do you wanna see more." Amethyst said angrily.

"Oh do you wanna go." Adamite said getting in her face.

" Yeah, I do." Amethyst said getting in his face as they angrily pushed against each others foreheads.

" Both of you calm down." Dolomite said.

" Why both of them? Adamite was the one who started it." Pearl said

" What are you talking about? Amethyst was the one who started it." Dolomite said. They began to stare down each other.

" This isn't going to well." Garnet said

" It would, if you could control your team." Tanzanite said. Then Garnet said,

" It looks like I have more control of my team then you do."

" Oh, well you must be blind because your team is the one that is out of control."

They both clenched their fists and looked like they were all about to fight each other again. Steven and Trona saw this and Steven said,

" Come on guys. Can't we just get along."

Then Trona said, " Yeah. We still need to find this 'slinkier'." Just as she says that we here the growl of the slinkier coming from somewhere, in the direction as they were heading.

They all then turned towards it as the the new comers began running in that direction. The Crystal Gems ran after them. Then when they caught up with them they were in the middle of what looked like a room filled with entrances to different tunnels.

" Umm, what's going on?" Steven said confused.

" It... umm... it looks like the slinkier has been digging a lot more tunnels." Dolomite said.

" Where do we go now?" Steven asked Tanzanite.

" I don't know." He said unsure. " The signature is faint and all I can tell is it went through one of these four tunnels." He then pointed to the four tunnels in front of them.

" We're going have to split up."

When Tanzanite said that Steven looked like he got an idea and then he pulled Trona towards him and whispered something in her ear and she got a wide grin on her face. Then Garnet said,

" That would be our best option. We'll split up into teams of two."

" Good." Tazanite said. " I'll take Dolomite.." He was interrupted by Steven saying,

" Me and Trona have a better idea for teams. Garnet an Tanzanite go together, Dolomite and Pearl, Amethyst and Adamite, and me and Trona."

Trona nodded in agreement and the others all said, " WHAT?".

Pearl then said, " Steven, I don't think that's a good ..."

" Trust us Pearl. It will work." Steven said.

" I think we should give it a try." Tanzanite said which surprised everyone.

" All right. Let's go." Trona said. Then each team went down a tunnel.

 **Okay everybody I hope you enjoyed this story and my next chapter will basically what the Gems do while they split up and our looking for the slinkier. If anyone has any ideas I will be happy to hear them.**


	4. Adamite's Story

**Okay everyone, this is the fourth chapter of my story. I do not own any thing belonging to Steven Universe. That is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. In this chapter The Crystal Gems and the new comers have split up to look for the slinkier in the temple. We will see what Adamite and Amethyst are doing.**

Amethyst and Adamite were beginning to walk through the tunnels with Adamite walking ahead.

" Try and keep up." Adamite said mocking Amethyst.

" I was going easy on you." Amethyst said getting ahead of Adamite.

He then started walking faster and got ahead of her. Then she started going faster and got ahead of him. They kept doing this for awhile until they both broke out in a run. They kept running and switching places of who's in the lead, until Amethyst tripped and fell into Adamite. Adamite landed on his back and Amethyst landed on top of him.

When Amethyst saw this she blushed and immediately got back up.

" Ohh, I'm so sorry." Amethyst said kind of awkwardly.

" No, no. I mean, it's fine." Adamite said blushing." We should just keep going." He said getting up.

They both began to walk at a normal pace. Adamite then said,

" So, what are we suppose to do when we find this thing?"

Amethyst grinned and said," When we find him, I'm going to go full fury on its butt. I owe it some pay back." She then pounded her fist to her palm.

Adamite laughed and then said, " Okay, I'm all for that plan, but are you sure we can handle?"

" Yeah man, just relax." Amethyst said. Then they continued walking in silence until Adamite decided to say, " Umm, Amethyst. How come you and the others were getting all angry when you found out about Tanzanite's power?"

" Aagh, look man. We were getting mad because we don't get why you didn't tell us." Amethyst said annoyed.

" Why does it really matter that we tell you?" Adamite said.

" It matters because we're suppose to be a team and everything and it's kind of important we know."

" Look Amethyst. We're still a little new to this all set up." Adamite said, " It's usually just been the five of us for awhile."

" It's weird for us too, but I'm willing to roll with it, if you guys will." Amethyst said crossing her arms.

" All right fine, what do you want to know?" Adamite said.

" Well, one thing I kind of want to know is, how exactly did you end up with those guys?" Amethyst said.

Adamite seemed to be surprised when Amethyst said this.

" Well, to start, I wasn't always working with the Crystal Council like this..."

We now see a bunch of rocks sticking out of some weird blue lava on a giant mountain . Then we see something going really fast down it. Then we zoom in and see Adamite going down the mountain fast on a piece of rock, but he is wearing a yellowish green tank-top and black shorts with a yellowish green scarf..

" I use to just do stuff for the fun of it." We hear Adamite's voice say.

Now we see a large tornado and Adamite is inside it.

" I never cared about the danger of anything or caring about anyone, but myself. If I thought it would be fun or cool to do, I did it, no matter what."

We go back to Amethyst and Adamite in the tunnel.

" Wait was does that have to do with you and the..." Amethyst was interrupted by Adamite saying,

" I'm getting to that."

We then go to Adamite fighting another figure holding a sword.

" Unfortunately, doing whatever you want gets you in trouble sometimes."

We see him blocking the sword with his nun-chucks. Then we see the figure on the ground and Adamite walking away.

" But when you get into trouble as much as I did you learn how to fight. Then one day..."

We see Adamite walking through an area with red jagged rocks sticking up and cliffs all most all around him.

" I was just doing some extreme rock climbing when I heard something..."

We hear what sounds like stomping. Adamite then heads towards the sound. He looks around the corner and sees what looks like a bunch of figures that were green and had black body armor on their shoulder with green shards sticking out and a black strip where their eyes were suppose to be. They were holding green blaster that had a small blade at the end.

" What the...?" He was interrupted by a blast nearly hitting his head. He turned around and saw three of them aiming at him and then one in the middle said, " Intruder has been detected."

Then the one on the left said, " He could be enemy intruder."

Then the one on right said, " Eliminate first, ask questions later."

Then all three of them started firing. Adamite dodged the blasts and started running. Unfortunately he had gotten out from behind the rock and the other robots saw him and started firing.

Adamite then summoned his nun-chucks and hit some of the robots that were near him, but he was way to out numbered, so he mostly kept running. He eventually came to a wall that was to high for him to jump and he ended up being cornered. The robots were about to blast him again when...

 _"WHAM!"_ The one in front caught hit with something in the head and fell to the ground. The others looked at it and saw that's in it's head was a sai with a blue handle.

Then we hear a familiar voice say, " Hey!"

Then they all look up to their right and saw Tanzanite standing on one of the cliffs looking down at them.

" This doesn't seem fair. How about I even up the odds."

Then he summoned another sai and sent a blue energy wave towards the robots sending half of them flying. Then we go back to Adamite who now summoned his nun-chucks and used the chain to grap one of the robots and pulled it towards him and turned the blaster around towards the other robots and started firing.

Tanzanite jumped down and stabbed one in the chest and threw it into two more. Then he sent another energy wave sending most of then left, while Adamite blasted the last three and then threw the one he was using as a shield to the ground and stabbed it with the blade at the end of the blaster.

Adadmite the walked over to Tanzanite, who was pulling something that looked like a metal suitcase out of the robots hands.

" Thanks man, I owe you one My name's Adamite." Adamite said. Tanzanite wasn't really paying attention as he was looking in the case. Adamite then said,

" So, what are these things?" Tanzanite actually heard him that time and said,

" They're robotic soldiers of the Diamond Authority, sent here to see if this planet had enough of the right components to build a Kindergarten."

" I guess it's a good thing we stopped them."

" Oh, we didn't stop them."

" Wait, what?"

" That was just a scout group, investigating the planet. A bigger army will be coming to secure the planet, if they view it as capable for a kindergarten."

" Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here." Adamite began walking away, until Tanzanite said,

" Okay, you better hope they didn't find your ship."

" What do you mean?" Adamite said turning back.

" Well, it's just to prevent any information about their work coming to the Crystal Council, they destroy every ship they find."

" WHAT!?"

" Don't worry. As long as your ship as at least a level three cloaking device, you should be fine."

" OH NO!" Adamite screamed running off.

Adamite was running past a bunch of rocks until he came to smoking pile of metal. Tanzanite then walked over next to Adamite. Then he said,

" You didn't have a cloaking device at all, did you?"

" No." Adamite responded.

" Well it looks like you're going need a ride. Come on"

" Wait, you're just going to give me ride? Just like that?"

" Well if you don't want to..."

" No, no ,no, it's just... aren't you like suppose to not trust anyone if you're working for either side."

" Well, yes, but I know you're not going to do anything bad." Tanzanite began to walk away while Adamite stood there for a bit, still a little confused.

" Wait! What's your name? "

Tanzanite turned back and said, " My name's Tanzanite." Then he continued walking as Adamite ran and caught up with him.

Now were back in the tunnels with Amethyst and Adamite.

" That's when he and I started to become friends and every once and a while I would help him out, and eventually I became a soldier fighting for the Crystal Council."

" So, basically you do all this because you owe him."

" That and I like having a job were I can punch jerk gems, everyday. It's pretty fun."

" Okay, I think I can understand that."

Then we here the slinkier's growl again.

" Come on, let's go!" Adamite said as he took of running. Then Amethyst ran after him, making sure she didn't trip again.

 **Okay everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Dolomite's Story

**Okay, this is my fifth chapter where we will get a little more depth into Dolomite's past. First, I do not own anything related to Steven Universe. That is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. P. s. I might skip from time to time in his story.**

We first see Dolomite and Pearl climbing up one of the tunnels. With Dolomite slightly higher than Pearl.

" Come on, I'm just getting warmed up!" Dolomite said looking down at Pearl.

" Oh, ha, ha! Very funny!" Pearl said sarcastically as she was reaching for another place to grap. When she was reaching up her foot slipped and she began to fall, but Dolomite caught her wrist before she could completely fall. He then placed her hand back on the wall.

" Thanks." Pearl said relieved.

" No problem." Dolomite said. They began climbing again until Dolomite reached an entrance to another tunnel. Then he pulled Pearl up.

" I don't get how we're suppose to find this thing." Pearl said. " It could be anywhere."

" Well..." Dolomite was looking around and then he said, " If it's going by tunnels the best thing we can do for now is keep traveling by the tunnels it made."

" What is it even doing, making all these tunnels?" Pearl said.

" They're probably escape roots." Dolomite said," So after it's done,..umm... doing whatever it's doing, it has a place to go."

" Well, I guess you're right." Pearl said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

" Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Dolomite said. They continued walking through the tunnels, until they came to a dead end.

" What...? Pearl was interrupted by the growl of the slinkier coming from the direction they came from.

" Is it following us?" Pearl said a little confused.

" No! I think it's _hunting_ us." Dolomite said. Then they hear its growl again. Dolomite pulled out his kamas and Pearl pulled out her spear.

" Okay, so we need a plan." Pearl said.

" No! " Dolomite said which surprised Pearl.

" What do you mean?" Pearl said while giving him a questioning look.

" I'm not sure if you noticed..., " Dolomite said sarcastically, " But we are the ones caught in _its_ trap. If we engage it, it could end badly."

" So what are we suppose to do then?"

Dolomite then walked towards the wall and held his kamas in front of him and started spinning his arms until you could barely make them out then he jumped to the wall and he started making his own tunnel. As he got farther in Pearl started to follow him. Eventually they ended up in a different part of Amethyst's room.

" You see." Dolomite said helping Pearl up, " Now it will probably follow us up the hole, where we can ambush it."

" Yes, thanks to one of the abilities, you and the others keep hiding from us." Pearl said angrily.

" Why are you getting so mad?" Dolomite asked.

" It's just it feels like all you and the others keep hiding stuff from us." Pearl said with annoyance in her voice.

" Are you mad about something?" Dolomite asked getting confused.

" No, no. It perfectly natural for teammates to always keep secrets from one another." Pearl said sarcastically.

" Why is this such a big..." but then he stopped and got a look on his face, as if saying he figured out something. Then he said, " I think I get it."

" Get _what_?" Pearl asked.

" Steven told us about that whole 'Lion thing' with Rose." Dolomite said which made Pearl flinch a little and stiffen. " That most have given you a lot of trust issues..."

" YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Pearl shouted, which made Dolomite a little nervous.

Pearl then turned away and sat down hugging her knees. Dolomite then sat down next to her.

" I'm sorry Pearl. I didn't mean to make you feel..."

" It's not your fault." Pearl said. " It just ..."

" What?" Dolomite said seeming guilty about making Pearl feel bad. " You can tell me."

Pearl looked at him for a second, then turned back and sighed and said, " Rose always told me everything. I don't get why she didn't tell me about the lion. What's so great about that lion? Why did she think she needed to hide it from me."

Pearl and started crying a little which Dolomite noticed. Then he said, " Everyone has some secrets."

" But she never kept any from me." Pearl said, " I mean she knew she could trust me with anything. Now I'm wondering if I can trust her."

Dolomite moved closer and then said, " Just because you don't know everything about someone, doesn't mean you can't trust then."

" Yeah, but how? I've always thought I knew everything about my teammates. " Pearl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Then Dolomite put a hand on her shoulder.

" Let me tell you a story." Dolomite said as they both faded into black.

We now see Dolomite wearing long grayish shirt, black pants, and goggles. It looks like he is working on a machine. He had tools a machine pieces everywhere.

 _" I used to just spend the days building and inventing."_

Then we see him pick up the machine and bring it towards a small opening. then he placed it inside and closed the opening and then he walked over to a remote and pressed a few buttons and the we see the new comers ship light up.

Then we see him flying the ship an reading some books, when all of a sudden we hear some alarm and we see flashing red lights. Then we see him looking down at a screen and we see one big green hand shaped ship being blasted by many smaller blue ships.

Dolomite then looked annoyed and then pressed some buttons and his ship flew far away.

 _" I was always annoyed about all the fighting. I never took a side. Of coarse I thought the way the Diamond Authority sucks the life out of planets was disgraceful, but I would rather try and help people then go into a war."_

Then we see him pick up his book and sit back down, but he didn't start reading again.

 _" Then that's when I remembered, that the whole reason for theses battles was because of the kindergartens. It seemed pointless. Draining the life out of a planet just to create more gems to send into battle, just to get destroyed. It didn't make much sense to me."_

Then he looks at his lab coat and goggles.

 _" And that's when I thought 'there has to be a better way'."_

Then we see him grap his lab coat and goggles.

Now we see him using a blow torch on a piece of metal.

 _" I thought made there had to be some other way. I mean I understand if we don't do something our species itself could become extinct if we can't make more of ourselves, but it's wrong for us to drain the life out of planets, and take away other species homes."_

Dolomite then picks up the pieces of metal and carried it away.

Now we see Dolomite in some place that looks like the kindergarten of earth. Then we see him look around and then run towards one of the injectors and manages to pick it up, but then all of sudden alarms and red lights started going. Then we started seeing him getting blasted and he just starts running.

Now we see him back in the ship with the injector and his body is literally smoking.

 _" I understood that the injectors plant gems in planet's crust, but I wanted to know exactly how they did it."_

Now we see him tearing some wires out of the machine.

 _" It was actually a little more complicated then I thought it would be."_

Now we see him back at a kindergarten, running with a machine while he is being blasted at.

 _" I eventually had to go back to get more injectors."_

Now he is back in the ship working on the injector.

 _" Gems need some form of life force for us to ' feed off of ' until our gems can make our bodies. So I thought maybe there was a way for our gems to get the life force in a different way."_

Then he gets up and walks towards his tools and reaches for a wrench, but then stops and stare at his book shelf looking directly at one of the blue books on the bottom level. Then he walks over and graps the book and opens the book to a page with two green cat-like creatures standing on their hind legs.

 _" That's when I remembered that many other species do the so called 'the reproductive process' . So I started to do some research on that."_

Then we see him sitting at a desk with piles of books next to him. Then he graps one of the books and starts reading.

 _" I began reading more and more about this topic."_

Then we see Dolomite's eyes widened and his cheeks puffed out as he put his hand in front of his mouth and the he ran off from the table.

 _" It was a little nauseating to see."_

Then we see him back at the desk beginning to write on a piece of paper.

 _" Eventually I figured out that a gem would end up giving up their gem in order to have the child."_

Then we see him putting the pencil down and walking back to the machine. As he begins to pull more components out of it.

 _" But that's when I got an idea."_

Dolomite then stands back up and began writing some 'equations' on a piece of paper.

 _" This may sound crazy, but I believe I found away to have the child be born without the gem giving up their physical form."_

We go back to Pearl and Dolomite in tunnels with Pearl looking very surprised and then she said in a loud tone, " WHAT!? That's impossible! I tried to do everything to find a way for something like that for Rose, but it's impossible."

" Ah, but that is difference between you and me Pearl. I do not believe in the word impossible." Dolomite said. " Now if you please, let me finish my story."

" Fine." She said clearly frustrated.

" Okay, now where was I. Oh yeah..."

We go back to Dolomite on the ship writing down some more calculations.

 _" I was thinking that if we could some how, instead of giving birth to the child they could transfer the original child's life force and give it to the gem that is getting made. I know that might seem a little cruel, but the baby would sort of be born, just it would have its own gem."_

Then we see him writing down some stuff on blueprints.

 _" Since the injectors were made to drain the life out of a planet. So I would have to try and make my own version of that based on my idea. After months of thinking, I thought I might have been able to make a prototype, but word got out about what I was doing. Some people just thought I was crazy, but some other people saw it as a threat to what they wanted, a.k.a. the Diamond Authority."_

Then we see him examining the machine again, when all of a sudden the alarm started wailing and red lights started flashing as the ship began to shake. Dolomite then runs to a monitor and sees many small green ships flying around blasting his ship.

 _" One day I got attack by forces of the Diamond Authority. Apparently they believe if I perfected my plan everything they had been doing would have been purposeless, so they saw me as a threat and decided that in order for them to continue what they wanted do, I would have to be eliminated."_

Then Dolomite runs to the controls and steers the ship away, while at the same time pressing some buttons near him causing the ship's weapons to fire. The smaller ships started firing and started hitting the back of the ship.

Then we here a computer voice say, " Warning! Engines damaged!"

" Oh yeah, thanks computer like I couldn't figure that out." Dolomite said in clear frustration.

Then he starts to steer is ship towards a greenish/yellowish planet. His ship started to have pieces fly have as he entered the atmosphere. He then began to try and pull the ship's front up. Then it the ground and started to slide forward, until it stopped and started smoking. We then see Dolomite run out of his ship and run into a forest of orange trees with brown leaves. The enemy ships began entering the atmosphere. Dolomite began running faster through the woods until he came to a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom. then he turns and hears the sound of the other ships engines getting closer.

" This is going to hurt, but..." Dolomite then looked down and closed his eyes and jumped straight off the cliff, just as three of the ships went over head. We then see the jagged rocks just as Dolomite fell back first onto the rocks, and then just as he hit the rocks there was a small "POOF". Then we see a round white to gray gem roll away. Then we see the gem stop, just as we here footsteps get closer. Then they stop and we see a blue hand pick it up.

Then we see a small tent and then we see a white light flash come from inside the tent. Then we see inside the tent Dolomite on the floor beginning to get up. Just as he got back on his feet, we see Tanzanite enter and then he saw Dolomite and said,

" Good, you're finally done. Now we need to go."

Dolomite looked confused and a little suspicious and then said, " Umm, who are you?"

" Don't worry dude. I saw that whole battle going on and it looked like you could use some help."

" Well yeah, but why are you helping me?"

" Well if you don't want my help, I guess you could go out their and try and escape the Diamond Authority yourself."

" No, no, no. That's not it. I'm just wandering why you are helping me."

" Well, listen. I know a couple of people who want you ALIVE! So they sent me to help you."

"Umm, ... okay?" Dolomite said, a little unsure he could trust him, but at the moment he didn't have a choice.

" All right now. Let's get moving." They both then left the tent and began walking.

Then we fade back to Pearl and Dolomite in the tunnels.

"Tanzanite eventually lead me back to his ship and he gave me a ride to the Crystal Council's side of Homeworld."

" But what happened to all your research?" Pearl asked.

" Well I wanted to continue, but all my original research was destroyed. So I could never finish my plans, plus I started helping Tanzanite out more and more and I never had any time to redo all my research."

" So you just gave up?"

" Well I wouldn't put in that way, but I guess if you wanted to."

" That sounds..."

" Wait." Dolomite interrupted her and said, " Before you say anything, let me clear. I do plan on continuing my work, but I am sure that all it would just get more heat on me from the Diamond Authority, so for now I must... _halt_ my work."

" Well, I guess I understand."

" That's not the point though. My point is that I didn't know a single thing about Tanzanite, but I choose to follow him and trust him and look where I am now. Still alive and still causing trouble for the Diamond Authority."

" Yeah, but ..." She was interrupted by the slinkier's growl coming from the other direction away from the tunnel they made.

Both of them stood straight up and then Pearl said, " Wait, I thought you said it would come up the tunnel."

" Well, I can be wrong sometimes." They both then ran towards the sound, both with weapons in hands.

 **Okay everybody, I'm sorry it took me longer to post this than any of my other chapters and I'm sorry if the end looks a little rushed. I still hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next one done a little faster.**


	6. Found

**Okay, just a reminder I do not own any thing relating to Steven Universe. It is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. Okay, this is going to be a little different.**

We begin by seeing Tanzanite and Garnet walking through the tunnels. Tanzanite had his sai out and Garnet had her gauntlets out. They both look all around the tunnel. They both looked kind of frustrated.

" This isn't going well." Garnet said.

" Yeah that's kind of obvious." Tanzanite said.

" Can't you find it with that aura power?"

" No, like I said, the signature is to faint to get a good trace on it. Why can't you find it with your future vision?"

Garnet turned around and in a kind of angry voice she said, " How did you know about that?"

" Duh, Steven told us, and you guys were the ones talking about us not telling you everything."

" That's different." Garnet said sternly.

" How? How is it different?"

Garnet was taken back a little by this question and then she said, " Because we knew Steven would tell you about us, so we didn't feel like we needed to tell you ourselves."

" So basically, you didn't want to tell us yourselves."

" That's not it at all."

" Then why don't you explain it to me." They both had begun to get into each others faces. Then Garnet turned around and still angry said,

" We don't have time for this. We need to find the slinkier."

" Whatever." They both then began looking for the slinkier again. Then they came across three more tunnels in front of them.

" Well looks like we're going to have to split up again." Tanzanite said.

" How? There are three tunnels." Garnet said.

" We could search all three of them, if you unfused."

Garnet seemed to freeze when he said that. Then she said, " Did Steven..."

" No." Tanzanite said interrupting her. " He didn't have to. First when I used my aura power before, I saw your guys' auras to and I saw you had two different colored auras around you. Plus you have two gems while all of us each only have one, so it was kind of obvious."

Garnet seemed to be getting more angry. Then she said, " Well, it doesn't matter. I am not unfusing."

" Why not? It would be easier for a to search if you do..."

" I'M NOT UNFUSING!" Garnet shouted. Tanzanite seemed to back up a little when she shouted, but before one of them could say something else, they heard the growl of the slinkier coming from the tunnel to the right. They both then charged into the tunnel. They then started to crawl up when they made it into Amethyst's room. They began to listen for it again, but didn't hear anything.

" Aagh, how is that thing doing that? I could have sworn it was this way." Tanzanite said in aggravation.

" Well maybe if you had gotten here faster..." Garnet was interrupted by Tanzanite saying,

" Hey, I got here as fast as you did."

" I was just going slow to make sure you could keep up." She said with a smirk.

" Thanks, but you don't need to." Tanzanite said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

" Well it seemed necessary because I am naturally faster than any single gem."

" Well I'll have you know, I've dealt with fusions lots of times."

" What do you mean dealt with them?"

" Lets just say, you're one or should I say two of a kind. No one else has ever wanted to say fused like you."

" So..?"

" So, most of the time in the rest of the Galaxy, when you see a fusion it's most likely it wants to kill you. So you need to know how to.." This time giving air quotations, " Deal with them."

Garnet seemed to be a little agitated at this and said, " So that means you.."

" .. that I was trained to know how to fight fusions." Tanzanite finished what she going to say. Garnet began to look angry, then Tanzanite said,

" Don't get so mad, like I said you're the only one who's done this. According to the rest of Gem society, fusions are just walking war machine. Besides that's not all I trained in."

" You didn't feel like sharing this information before!" Garnet exclaimed in anger.

" Well I knew you get made if I did. Thought I wait for the right moment, but... now seemed okay."

" Well you may have been trained to be a good fighter against fusions, but you obviously wasn't trained in the saying right place and right time."

" Oh come on it's not like you have old us everything and I do have other training."

" You don't always need to share everything..."

Tanzanite interrupted her and said, " So you can keep a million secrets, but we can't."

" That's not what I meant. What I mean is if something is important we should know it." Garnet said. They began to stare down each other and then Tanzanite said,

" Huh... Fine. We'll start ... telling you guys stuff."

"Good." Garnet said.

" In time." Tanzanite said. Garnet was going to say something, but she stopped when they heard the slinkier's growl. Then they ran inside the tunnel. They continued running until they saw the end, they kept walking until Dolomite and Pearl walked in front of it and they ended up slamming into them. They were on the ground when we see the tunnel above them. We see Dolomite run up to the edge and stopped, swaying his arms trying not to fall, but then Amethyst ran into him from behind, causing both of them to fall onto the rest of them. Then we Steven and Trona slide down from another tunnel. They looked down to see everyone else in a pile.

" What are you guys doing?" Steven said.

" Oh well, you know we just felt like ramming into each other." Adamite sarcastically said.

Amethyst was pushing herself up when she looked up and her eyes widened. Then she said,

"Umm,... guys."

The others were beginning to get up when Tanzanite said, " What?"

Then they all looked over to see the thing, they have been chasing, except this time it was five times as big.

" Umm... guys, was it that big last time?" Steven asked very nervously.

" No, not really." Garnet said.

" Whatever." Adamite said, while the new comers pulled out their weapons. " We can still take care of it."

Then the slinkier made a loud " _Reaaaaaa."_

 **Okay everybody, I hope you enjoyed this, but what did you expect. I'm not going to say everything yet.**


	7. The Slinkier

**Okay everybody, once again I do not own Steven Universe. It is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

The Gems and the new comers had their weapons out and the slinkier was hanging from a a side of Amethyst's room. Garnet then said, " All right, Gems here's what were going to do. Amethyst I want you to..."

But she was interrupted by the new comers charging at the slinkier. The slinkier then used one of its tentacles and knocked them back into the Crystal Gems.

" That wasn't the plan!" Pearl yelled.

" It was our plan." Adamite said. The slinkier then grabbed a boulder and threw it towards the Gems. The Gems all scattered away from it. Then the Dolomite and Adamite both charged again at the slinkier. The slinkier tried to hit them with its tentacle, but they jumped over it and continued to charge at it. Then all of a sudden the slinkier's tentacles started bursting out of the ground and grabbed Adamite and Dolomite. Pearl slashed through the tentacles causing Adamite and Dolomite to fall. Then Pearl started blasting at it, but the slinkier dove in to another tunnel.

The Gems then all waited for it to pop up again, but instead more tentacles came out and started whacking at the gems. The gems began slicing at the tentacles and then Pearl and Tanzanite ran towards the hole the slinkier went down and both fired energy blasts down the holes trying to make it come out. Eventually the slinkier came out of another hole on the wall. Then it started banging on the walls and the whole room started shaking. Then Garnet, Trona, and Steven all picked up one of the rocks that thrown at them and threw it and nail the slinkier right in it's ... umm ... head thing? The slinkier then fell to the ground and the new comers and Pearl and Amethyst all jumped on it, but the slinkier quickly knocked them all back and knocked everyone into a wall, where they were cornered.

The slinkier then picked up a giant boulder and was about to throw it at the gems when a blast came and blasted the boulder apart causing some of the pieces to fall on the slinkier. The gems then turned around a saw Zo standing on the ledge with his right hand in the form of a blaster.

" Figured I have to come and save you guys." Zo said.

" Oh ha ha, very funny." Dolomite said sarcastically.

Zo then began shooting at the slinkier, but the slinkier dove down another hole. Zo then jumped to the hole and began shooting energy blasts down hole. The slinkier then poped up another hole and Garnet and Tanzanite grasped its back tentacles and Adamite and Amethyst grasped the tentacles from the front and started pulling them in opposite directions. Pearl and Dolomite then jumped in the air flew straight down into the slinkier.

Then there was a puff of dust(?) and a bright turquoise gem rolled out. Then Garnet picked it up and bubbled it and sent it to where the other corrupted gems are. The gems then regroup backed together.

" Good job Gems." Garnet said.

" Yeah that was awesome." Adamite said.

" Yeah, that was an great first mission." Steven said.

The gems were leaving the temple when Trona said, " We should do this again sometime." When the door closed behind them.

Then we are brought to a deep and large tunnel created by the slinkier, that is full of black oval rocks. Then one of the rocks begins to shack and a small crack appears on it.

 **Okay everyone, sorry for taking so long, but you know life, always full of distractions. Hope you enjoyed the story and for anyone who is questioning my egg use, remember episode 1.**


End file.
